kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Who Reveals the Real Criminal?
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Due to Mach’s intervention, Shinnosuke could not apprehend the murderer of his father. Has Mach become the enemy? In addition, Shinnosuke is regretful about prioritizing his need for answers over saving lives and lets Chase know. In contrast, Kiriko, having seen Go's betrayal, is starting to have trouble with solving the case and is getting hasty. The reason: this change in Go is no doubt the work of Roidmude 001 and this case is deeply connected to him as well. Brain is trying to get rid of anyone with any relation to the bank robbery from 12 years ago and Maruya (Negishi's former accomplice) testifies feeling something that could very well be a "thick air" event. Meanwhile, the recovery of Protodrive's memories that Chase had requested to Kiriko is complete. An unthinkable truth was hidden there. Plot Medic discusses with Heart the event of Go Shijima joining forces with them. While they did know that it was Brain's deed all along, but Heart somehow knows who is the true mastermind. At the same time, Brain gives Itsurou the list of eyewitnesses from the robbery that happened during 12 years ago. The day after Go betrays his team, Shinnosuke visits Chase, thanking him for opening his eyes to protect the people rather than seeking vengeance. Chase asks Shinnosuke about the importance of family members which Shinnosuke answers. With Kiriko unable to contact Go, she calls Chase and Shinnosuke and tells them that Maruya seems to have gained some part of his memory. Maruya reveals to the Special Investigation Unit that during the robbery, he, Itsurou and the hostages did feel the Heavy Acceleration effect, confirming a Roidmude activity at that time. As Chase looks into the snowflake scar at the back of Maruya's ear, he revealed a vital clue: Roidmude 001 has the ability to create ice threads that allows him to rewrite human memories, leaving behind said scar. Meaning that Go's turncoat and Maruya's inability to remember his past was all to conceal the event from 12 years ago. But Yukari had no scar, meaning that she may remember the event. While Chase, Kiriko and Shinnosuke exit the office, Jun orders Rinna and Kyu to protect Maruya. Kiriko visits Yukari at the hospital and tries to force her to remember what happened in her past but she gets traumatized. Shinnosuke arrives and tells Kiriko to stop, realizing that 001's case had made them leave behind the police's number one priority: to protect the civilians. Chase calls Go as they get into a fight again, but after Chase wins, he looks behind Go's ear, revealing that Go has also fallen victim to 001's memory manipulation. At the Unit's office, Nira once again tries to bring Maruya away from them so that the First Division can grant him protection instead but thanks to Colorful Commercial, he witnesses a lot of Maruya's clones and gets confused. At the hospital's cafeteria, Yukari's mother reveals to Kiriko and Shinnosuke that Eisuke had protected her daughter and husband 12 years ago in that robbery and with Shinnosuke saving her yesterday, she can't help but to express her thanks to him. At Yukari's ward, Itsurou reveals himself and tries to kill her as Open Roidmude. Shinnosuke races himself to her ward and quickly saves her from Open as they escape. Once outside the hospital, Open tries to attack them again and as he fires at Yukari, Shinnosuke quickly shields her, triggering some of her past memory. Kamen Rider Chaser joins the battle, where both Riders performs Full Throttle finishers that separates Itsurou and kills Roidmude 067, ending his life. After arresting Itsurou, Shinnosuke realizes that he also became a victim of the brainwashing, evidenced by the snowflake scar behind his ear. Chase wanted to tell Kiriko what happened to Go but knowing how much she would be affected, he lies that Go has not fallen for 001's trance. Kiriko quickly remembers and gives him the fixed Shift Speed Prototype Car. Yukari thanks Shinnosuke and reveals that Roidmude 001 was indeed present at the robbery. After inserting the Shift Car, Chase regains his memories, but due to overload, it displays some of his final moments before being brainwashed by the first three Roidmudes, 001, 002 (Heart) and 003 (Brain). Much to Shinnosuke's surprise, 001 was revealed to be the Secretary of National Defense Bureau, Soichi Makage. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * / : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Yukari Karasawa (Child): *Yukari Karasawa's Mother: * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, Max Flare, Jacky F02 (in Trailer-Hou), Sparner F03 (in Trailer-Hou) **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Speed Shadow, Type Speed Monster, Type Speed Flare, Type Formula **Chaser ***Tune: Shift Speed Prototype (Drive System) *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *After Drive knocks Open off of what they were standing on, a cameraman can be seen as Open falls to the ground. *As the Massive Monster Tire attaches onto Drive, Midnight Shadow's Shift Car is not in the Shift Car Holder, but as Drive attacks Open, the Midnight Shadow Shift Car is seen back in its slot. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, Max Flare *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, 001, Heart, Brain, Medic, Open† **'Count at episode end:' 59 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Yukari Karasawa's memory and Chase's memory via the Shift Speed Prototype Car. *This episode marks the first time Chase initiates the Chaser End finishing attack and the Break Gunner uses Type Change Shift Cars. *Masami Horiuchi's (Freeze/"Soichi Makage") 65th birthday and director Ryuta Tasaki's 51st birthday, falling on March 22nd and April 19th 2015 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1205738_2271.html *This is the only time Drive changes from Type Speed Shadow to Type Speed Monster. **It is also the only time Drive changes into Type Speed Flare from a different version of Type Speed (Type Speed Monster). **It is also the first time Drive changes into Type Formula from a different version of Type Speed (Type Speed Flare). *Final appearance of Drive Type Speed Shadow and Type Speed Monster. **This also marks the return of: ***Drive Type Speed Shadow since episode 10. ***Drive Type Speed Monster since episode 4. ***Drive Type Speed Flare since episode 5. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 8 features episode 29-32: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event?, Who Reveals the Real Criminal?, Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? and What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「真犯人を語るのはだれか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「真犯人を語るのはだれか」